


like an expert/right where he likes it

by lolsux



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun: Boy Wonder, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Flirting, Frottage, Group Sex, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, How Do You All Fit On One Bed, M/M, Multi, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Schrodinger's Condom, Shownu Does Not Have a Daddy Kink, Slippery Handjob, Sloppy Makeouts, The Reverse Cowboy, and a partridge in a pear tree, complaining, double blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsux/pseuds/lolsux
Summary: Minhyuk, resting mostly on his shoulder blades, lies in stunned silence; Hyunwoo slowly works his way towards giving him the rimjob no one could have guessed he knew how to give.- - - - - - -Monsta X spends some quality time together. Very, very NSFW.





	

When Hoseok notices Hyungwon’s cute little squeals of pleasure are starting to sound more like whimpers of pain, he picks his forehead up off his chest and is almost horrified when he sees the spots of moisture beading Hyungwon’s eyelashes.

“Holy shit, oh my god,” he gasps, and stops moving his hips. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Hyungwon hiccups, nodding his head without opening his eyes. “I’m okay, hyung,” he swears, but his voice breaks and another tear works its way onto his lower lid.

“No,” Hoseok coos. He looks like he’s about to cry as well. “No, no, it hurts, right?”

“I’m _ fine, _ I’m okay,” Hyungwon insists. “Keep going. Please.”

Hoseok squeezes the underside of Hyungwon’s thigh and rests his chin on his dongsaeng’s chest. “Are you sure?” he whines.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Hyungwon repeats, a bit annoyed, and twists his hips a bit, grinding Hoseok’s dick around inside him. “Come on, please?”

“Baby,” he purrs, rolling his hips gently in time to Hyungwon’s. “Baby, you know I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Just go slow and it won’t hurt,” he whispers, lifting his head enough to try and sneak a look at the action. Hoseok stares at his slightly parted lips, gentle breaths slipping out between them, and inches forward. Hyungwon’s eyes widen, still glassy and a bit red from tearing up, and watches Hoseok get closer.

“You’re so hot,” Hoseok sighs, capturing Hyungwon’s lips with his. They exchange breaths for a moment while they kiss, and he moves his hips a little harder, sliding in and out of Hyungwon carefully. They part for just a moment, and he groans. “You’re so, _so_ hot..”

“You’re both disgusting,” Minhyuk’s voice sounds from behind Hoseok, and he chooses to ignore him, kissing Hyungwon’s collarbones. The younger presses his hand to the back of his hyung’s head and peeks down towards the foot of the bed, where Hyunwoo is on his back and looking very comatose while Minhyuk pins hims down, hands on his chest, and spears himself on his hyung’s dick mercilessly to the grotesque sound of skin slapping against skin. He feels some pity for the older man, but he’s far too preoccupied to assist.

“He’s dead,” Hyungwon points out, and Minhyuk pauses, beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

“I feel like I’m getting numb,” he announces loudly, leaning off his hands and rolling his hips against Hyunwoo’s dick. Hyungwon can’t see his face from here, but from the exposed bit of chest he can see from where Minhyuk’s pushed his shirt up, he guesses their leader is about as red as a tomato. He can’t even make out if Hyunwoo is trying to match Minhyuk’s rhythm or just letting him do all the work. “Shownu-ssi,” Minhyuk grumbles, bouncing a little harder, “are you getting numb?”

“Uh,” Hyunwoo responds.

“Ugh, I have to take a shower, I don’t have time for this,” Minhyuk whines. He wraps a hand around his own cock and tugs at it a few times, but his face only twists in frustration. Anything that happens after that point is lost to Hyungwon's eyes as Hoseok raises his head and presses their lips together. There’s a tongue in his mouth now and he couldn't care less about Minhyuk’s sensitivity problems.

Hyunwoo, meanwhile, stares passively at the ceiling while he’s ridden, hands gripping Minhyuk’s hips limply. He bounces his hips a bit to try and match Minhyuk, but that just encourages the younger man to move faster, fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s dick harder.

“Uh,” he repeats. “Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk barely registers his words, humming a little noise of affirmation and grinding his hips down harder. He rubs a hand through his hair and rolls his lower body down, letting his mouth hang open.

“Minhyuk-ssi,” Hyunwoo calls again, trying to still his hips with his hands. “Do you want me to take over?”

“I can’t feel anything anymore,” he whimpers. “I’m _ way _ too fucked out, hyung.”

“You prepped yourself too long,” Kihyun scolds, sitting on the corner of the bed besides the pillows. He runs a hand along Hyungwon’s head, pushing his bangs back and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Of course you’re numb.”

“I wanted to be ready,” Minhyuk grumbles, finally pausing his hips. Hyunwoo’s sigh of relief is audible. “It’s no use, I’m never gonna come.”

“If your track record is anything to go by, you’ll definitely find a way to,” another voice sounds out. Hyunwoo watches Jooheon’s arms wrap around Minhyuk’s chest while he gives him a very sweet kiss on the back of his neck, a plastic bag dangling from where it’s wrapped around his clenched fist.

“Ah, Heonnie, you made it,” Minhyuk turns his head to give him a smooch on the forehead, pushing up his cap. He apologises for starting things without Jooheon, but “Shownu was doing that thing he does where he lies back and looks disheveled and manly, and it just became too much to bear.”

Jooheon laughs. “That’s fine, but don’t you think you should give Dad a break?”

“Do you want a turn on him?”

To Hyunwoo’s second relief, Jooheon shakes his head and presses very chaste kisses to Minhyuk’s lips. “No, I can’t do anything like that.”

“He’s saving himself for Gunhee,” Kihyun jeers. He shuffles aside to give Changkyun room as he lays down besides Hyungwon, the younger boy’s head resting against the latter's shoulder, and outstretches a hand to Jooheon.

Jooheon makes a soft noise of irritation, pulling a cold can of sweet tea from his shopping bag and handing it to his hyung. “It’s not like that between us.”

“Let’s just invite Gun next time,” Hoseok says when he comes up from Hyungwon’s neck for air. “You can lose your virginity and have proper fun with us at the same time.”

“Oh my God, don’t make him fuck Gunhee with all of us around,” Minhyuk squeals, reaching forward to smack Hoseok right on the ass. He growls more in appreciation than in pain. “It has to be special and, like, candlelit. We all have to leave and let them explore themselves and each other.”

_ “Hyung!” _ Jooheon, bright red and absolutely mortified, wheezes and hits Minhyuk right between the shoulder blades. Kihyun laughs, cheeks crinkling, while he kneels on the bed. He sits diagonally across Changkyun’s chest, straddling him with one knee above his shoulder and the other tucked under his armpit, and the two shimmy away from from Hyungwon a bit more to give Kihyun proper leg room.

“Jooheon, if you wanna kick us out of the dorm when you two finally decide to do it, I’m only giving you an hour.”

“That’s not even enough time for foreplay,” Changkyun muses, pulling Kihyun’s cock out of his boxers.

“Ok, but if they have the same problem you have then an hour is plenty of time.” Kihyun presses the cool edge of the can to the maknae’s shoulder for an added kick.

Changkyun flinches and splutters for a second, hand already working his hyung’s shaft diligently. “I’m young! I’m still learning, jeez.”

Hyungwon moans softly, rolling his head to the side to face the crown of Changkyun’s head. “Don’t feel bad about finishing quickly.”

“I don't feel bad about anything!”

“You _ should  _ feel bad for making me wait while you come in three minutes,” Kihyun hisses. Changkyun doesn't have a response to that, so he stays silent while Hyunwoo shifts up into a sit and urges Minhyuk to hop off for a bit. “Jooheon is a virgin and he still lasts longer than you.”

“Is Gunhee a virgin, too?” Hyungwon squawks in sudden curiosity.

Jooheon melts into a bright red puddle on the floor, right between between Hyunwoo’s knees while Minhyuk giggles and throws his arms around their leader’s neck. “My big, strong, sexy oppa…”

“Please don't call me that,” Hyunwoo pleads, smooching him on the mouth. He uses his foot to gently prod Jooheon, who is on the floor in front of him, into scurrying away.

“Can I call you ‘daddy’ then?”

“That’s gross, hyung,” Changkyun says around a mouthful of Kihyun’s left ball.

But Hyunwoo smiles and manages to hoist himself into a stand with Minhyuk clinging to him. “I can be your daddy if you want.”

“Ew,” Hoseok comments, then reattaches his mouth to Hyungwon’s collarbone. He’s working on leaving a third hickey but doesn't seem to be trying to break his all-time record of eight. Hyungwon, meanwhile, has his eyes screwed shut, expression something close to being pained. He’s not exactly moaning, more like whining. 

Hyunwoo rests Minhyuk on the bed on his back and pulls his legs up, pausing to brush his thighs with little kisses. He’s completely red, skin flushed darker than it usually is, but Minhyuk thinks it might be a little bit from exertion, a little bit from embarrassment. He lets his head fall back and watches Changkyun go to town on Kihyun’s cock. In response, Kihyun reaches back to grind the edge of his can - still coated with beads of condensation - firmly against one of the younger boy’s nipples. Changkyun yipes and writhes in surprise, nearly gagging, then retaliates by dragging the tip of his tongue under the ridge of Kihyun’s head and watching him squirm. With those two, Minhyuk thinks, it’s more about competition than it is about sex. He’s so preoccupied watching them go at it he hardly registers Hyunwoo lifting his lower half up until his stomach folds down against itself.

“Whoa,” he manages to say before he peeks between his knees to watch Hyunwoo press a kiss right onto his ass cheek, following it with a sharp suck a bit closer to his hole. Minhyuk, resting mostly on his shoulder blades, lies in stunned silence; Hyunwoo slowly works his way towards giving Minhyuk the rimjob no one could have guessed he knew how to give.

Kihyun catches sight of the show and watches Hyunwoo’s tongue lap against Minhyuk’s very willing hole, already stretched open and slick from his earlier ministrations. It is, if anything, amusing. Minhyuk is quick to cover his mouth and whimper behind his hands while he gets eaten out, and Kihyun wants to say something, but Jooheon hugs him from behind and presses his mouth between his shoulder blades, right where he likes it, and Kihyun is immediately distracted.

He hums, pushing his hips forward into Changkyun’s mouth while Jooheon drops soft smooch after smooch onto his back. Kihyun feels Changkyun squirm a bit, watches his brows furrow and is rather disappointed when he pulls back from his cock.

“Yo, don’t tease me,” he warns, and Jooheon’s mouth leaves Kihyun’s back. He presses his knee between Changkyun’s thighs to push them further apart, settling between them while his hand roams the surface of Changkyun’s briefs and his growing half-chub. No one is surprised by the maknae’s ability to bounce back immediately.

“I’m not teasing,” Jooheon swears. He palms Changkyun through his briefs and ghosts his mouth beneath Kihyun’s jaw line, his hyung tossing his head to give him full access to his neck. Kihyun lets out an uncharacteristic moan, lips trembling when they part, and Changkyun takes a full moment to soak the image in before he slides his tongue along his dick and draws it back into his mouth.

It’s a rare few moments of silence, just the sound of breathing, kissing, and touching, peppered by the shuffle of the sheets as Hoseok thrusts into Hyungwon. He pants and keeps his hips moving hard and his forehead against Hyungwon’s chest, blatantly and shamelessly enjoying himself. Hyungwon, on the other hand, is facing a dilemma. He’s close. _ Tantalisingly  _ so. But, through some sort of curse, he doesn't usually orgasm from prostate stimulation alone and, frankly, the gentle bounce of his cock against his stomach as Hoseok pounds his ass isn't cutting it. What’s worse, if he doesn’t finish soon, he’s going to start talking dirty - a fate worse than death when the six people he lives with will spare no expense to ridicule him about it later. He considers reaching down and getting himself off but he's got at least six fingernails embedded in Hoseok’s back and if he releases them he risks making those hard thrusts slow down. There’s a tinge of irritation at how malleable and predictable Hoseok is when it comes to sex, but Hyungwon sets those feelings aside for after he comes.

He cracks his eyes open, settling on asking Hoseok directly to touch him, but instead he catches sight of Hyunwoo running his tongue across Minhyuk’s asshole. It slips back inside and Hyunwoo sucks sharply, loud and hard against Minhyuk’s flushed skin for just a quick moment before detaching with a wet pop. Minhyuk’s hips wiggle, his midsection trembling with the strain of keeping his legs over his head, and he whimpers from beneath his hand. Hyunwoo drags his tongue along the stretch of skin from Minhyuk’s asshole to his balls, and the rock of his hips as they follow the motion paired with the way Hyunwoo’s tongue slides softly back into his mouth and Minhyuk’s hole twitches sporadically all resonate with Hyungwon, who thinks, suddenly, that this is actually really, really hot. He lets out a shuddering, deep exhale that crawls its way down into his stomach and his spot teetering on the edge is completely knocked down at the image of his leader lapping at Minhyuk’s ass with an unfamiliar eagerness. His shudder morphs into a full body tremor and if he was worried about leaving marks on Hoseok’s skin before, there’s no real hope for that now. Hyungwon arches his back and tosses his head against the pillows and comes across his stomach.

Hoseok barely registers what’s happening until the thigh in his hand clenches and pushes against him. His head shoots up and his hips push forward once more before stopping to gaze at Hyungwon’s face - mouth open, eyebrows pulled tight together, eyes squeezed shut, and tongue trailing his upper row of teeth. He stares fondly, a bead of sweat dripping off his chin, and for those few seconds, the silence is replaced by the sound of Hyungwon softly wailing in pleasure and Hoseok audibly panting over it. Hoseok takes the dive and nibbles on his throat, and Hyungwon almost immediately shoves him away.

Jooheon - who has shimmied Changkyun’s dick out of his pants and is working his shaft with his hand - takes a break from sucking on Kihyun’s neck to watch Hyungwon ride his orgasm out, rolling his hips into Hoseok and whimpering. Kihyun reaches back, finds the back of Jooheon’s head, and turns a bit to push their mouths together at an odd angle, his tongue sliding across the corner of Jooheon’s mouth and leaving a wet stripe on his cheek. It’s not that shocking, considering Kihyun is kind of a kisser, but Jooheon is still taken by surprise. He assumes Changkyun is working wonders on his cock and kisses him back quickly. It’s sloppy and kind of gross, but Kihyun seems satisfied so Jooheon figures he’s doing a fine job.

Changkyun’s eyes are clenched shut while Jooheon jerks him off, hips wriggling in an attempt to both squirm away and to get off harder, when Hyungwon’s leg falls aside and his knee bops Changkyun’s arm, making him flinch in surprise. This is immediately followed by him choking on dick, and Kihyun tears his mouth away from Jooheon to make sure the maknae isn’t dying. He pulls out of Changkyun’s throat and holds back his laughter while scooting off his chest, helping him sit up properly so he can double over and cough the precome out of his sinuses. Hyungwon, well fucked out though he may be, regains enough composure to pat Changkyun apologetically on the back and wipe a bead of sweat off his own forehead.

Hoseok leans in to kiss his chin swiftly before he can be shooed away, then lowers his head onto Hyungwon’s chest to hear his heartbeat. Hyungwon is, unfortunately, not one for postcoital snuggling. Not even a little bit. So Hoseok bathes in this brief moment where he’s not being furiously swatted and moves to pull himself out so he can also come across Hyungwon’s stomach (a pastime of his) when a pair of long, bony legs wraps around his waist and locks him in place. He lifts his head in confusion.

“Do you,” he starts and his voice cracks a bit. He clears his throat. “Do you want me to pull out?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. He looks uncomfortable (read: he looks like someone who has a dick in his ass) but pushes his heels harder into Hoseok’s back. “Finish,” he requests softly, albeit a bit hurriedly.

Hoseok’s eyes widen and his heart suddenly becomes audible in his ears. “Are… are you sure? I mean, I know you don’t like it.” Hyungwon responds by grinding his heel into his hyung’s right ass cheek and grabbing him by the back of the neck. Hoseok, absolutely shocked and suddenly a lot more turned on, stares in surprised horror as Hyungwon pulls their faces closer and stares two daggers into his eyes. He exhales gently, breaths brushing against Hoseok’s parted, rosy lips as he trembles and desperately tries to reach for a kiss. The grip on his neck strengthens and yanks him back, and Hoseok almost comes right there.

“Keep fucking me,” Hyungwon demands.

Hoseok obliges.

It’s only about 45 seconds of the two of them locking eyes and panting teasingly close into each other's mouths - of Hyungwon squeezing the sides and back of Hoseok’s neck enough to feel his blood pounding through his veins while he winces and repeats his command in hurried, hushed breaths - of Hoseok whimpering and nodding his head while he rams his cock into Hyungwon, the squeaking mattress and sound of skin on skin causing a number of complaints from their bedmates - until Hoseok cums, _ hard, _ gasping and snapping his hips forward in an offbeat rhythm. Hyungwon finally pushes his neck down and lets their lips meet, kissing him sloppily and muffling the sounds of his cries.

“You’re gonna wake up everyone in the hotel,” Jooheon hisses. He looks tense, but it’s more from the slimy, cool sensation of the lubricant he’s currently pouring across his and Changkyun’s joined cocks. He wriggles his hips as he sets the bottle aside and wraps a hand around the two of them, slipping it down slowly and listening to Changkyun whimper around Kihyun’s right ball.

Hoseok ignores the commentary and opts to dip his head into the cavern along Hyungwon’s collarbone, letting his tongue drag against flushed, sweaty skin. He’s almost immediately rolled off against his will as Hyungwon pushes him away, fed up with bonding. 

The moment they separate they’re banned from the bed; there’s seven of them and these mattresses were barely built for two. Hoseok takes his sweet time moving to sit at the edge of the bed and try to catch his breath, so Hyunwoo pulls his face out of Minhyuk’s taint and gently shoves him onto the floor. Hyungwon scoots after him and is replaced by Minhyuk, who lands flat on his back and has to stretch out to soothe his sore shoulders. Lee Minhyuk would never admit to being _ kind of _ a slut for edging, but Hyunwoo’s been toying with him for like _ six whole minutes _ and he’s about ready to propose. He moves a hand down to stroke his cock but Hyunwoo pulls his wrist away and sits comfortably between his spread legs. Minhyuk’s heart goes double time at the sight and sensation of his hyung tucked snugly at the cleft of his ass. Hyunwoo reaches for the discarded bottle of lube and Minhyuk thinks he might actually have to propose.

Kihyun, not pausing his slow thrusts into Changkyun’s mouth, tilts his head in their leader’s direction. “So how long have you been holding out on us?” He motions to Minhyuk’s dick, which is weeping pre all down the shaft and smeared on his stomach so severely it could actually be sobbing. The man himself idly reaches down to run his fingertips along the slick surface, very clearly dazed beyond communication. As a horrifying response to seeing Lee Minhyuk’s sloppy, oozing cock, Kihyun realises his mouth is uncomfortably dry. He pulls open the tab on his forgotten can of sweet tea and knocks back half of it in a few swallows.

The corners of Hyunwoo’s mouth quirk up in a small smile. “You don't need to know all my tricks.”

Jooheon chimes in, grinding his dick slowly against Changkyun’s. “You could have shared this with us earlier, hyung.”

“What was I going to say?” he asks, rolling his shoulders back. “You already tell me to stop eating so much, do you want to tell me to stop eating this, too?”

Kihyun snorts, clapping his hands together and tossing his head back, and Jooheon flushes, somehow - even with his genitals mashed up against another man’s - finding himself too embarrassed to continue his argument. Hyunwoo, smiling so wide his eyes curve, shyly looks away and squirts lubricant onto his hand. Minhyuk wriggles his hips in anticipation, gazing up with a dopey smile spread across his features. He sighs and moves his legs apart further. “Are you gonna put a finger in me, daddy?”

Changkyun chokes on dick for the second time that night. “Oh my God, no,” he hacks around Kihyun.

Hoseok takes a quick pause from trying to rouse Hyungwon from where he’s most certainly fallen asleep on the other bed in the room to make a face at Minhyuk.  _ "Now _ who’s disgusting?” he sends Minhyuk’s earlier insult back, then whomps Hyungwon across the head with a pillow.

“No, wait a second,” Minhyuk counters, holding a finger up. “How come Jooheonnie can call you ‘dad’ without criticism, but when I do it it’s a nuclear fallout?”

Hyunwoo avoids eye contact. “It’s different.”

“What am I supposed to call you?”

“Hyung.”

“What about, like, Shownu-ssi?”

“Hyung.”

“What about ‘sir’? Can I call you-”

“You can call me hyung.”

Minhyuk pouts and folds his arms, flopping back and staring up at the ceiling. “What’s the point of having sex if I can't call you cute pet names?”

“I can think of a few more reasons!” Kihyun hisses, sounding more than a little outraged. Jooheon shushes him gently and kisses him behind the ear while Changkyun quietly murmurs about how un-cute those pet names were.

“You don’t have to call me names,” Hyunwoo responds and spreads a thick layer of lube across Minhyuk’s asshole, which quivers a bit more than the stubborn boy would like to admit. He pushes a finger in so easily the second one practically falls in alongside it. Minhyuk whimpers and attempts to keep his hips still while Hyunwoo steadily works his fingers in and out of him. He smiles. “You’re not mad.”

“I’m mad,” Minhyuk insists.

“You’re not mad,” Hyunwoo laughs, and bends his fingers up along Minhyuk’s insides. He flinches and turns his head away, refusing to uncross his arms. Hyunwoo keeps rubbing against that tender spot until Minhyuk’s mouth is open and his eyes fall shut and he’s rocking along with Hyunwoo’s fingers, each movement further in making his body flinch and his legs tremble. Minhyuk finally uncrosses his arms to grab at the sheets beneath him, but at the very last moment Hyunwoo slips his fingers out and watches Minhyuk whine and squirm. He manually keeps his knees apart so Minhyuk can’t even rub himself a little satisfaction, and lowers himself down to rest on top of him.

Minhyuk wants to explain how he’s still mad, but Hyunwoo smooches him right on the mouth and he throws his arms around his neck instead. He thinks he might really have to propose to this guy.

Meanwhile, the trio on the other end of the bed have moved things around a bit. Changkyun is mostly sitting, reclined on a few unused pillows, while Kihyun stands beside the bed, arm leaning against the bedframe, leg propped up. Jooheon, upon realising that Changkyun’s hectic wriggling is evidence of his impending second orgasm, has leaned forward enough to hover over Changkyun’s body, rest on one hand, and bite at his collarbone while his free hand slides between them and polishes the head of his cock like chalk on a billiards stick. Changkyun takes a moment to pause and catch his breath, and Jooheon swoops in to kiss him. Kissing, Changkyun decides while he’s sweeping his tongue along the undersides of Jooheon’s teeth, is kinda weird. It’s surprisingly not as intuitive as sucking dick, so he separates from Jooheon, takes a moment to scrub his tonsils with Kihyun’s cock, then goes back for seconds.

At one point, Jooheon knocks their foreheads together and chuckles, tugging at Changkyun’s cock with long, languid strokes and twisting his grip at the head. He keeps his eyes low, watching the muscles in Changkyun’s thighs tense and relax and repeat, before lifting his gaze to peer up from under his eyelashes. “You like that?” he asks, voice heavy with mischief.

Changkyun bares his teeth and half-grins, half snarls, “You know I do,” before snapping his hyung’s mouth up in another kiss.

They fall into a nice rhythm of making out in quick, heavy bursts, then moving apart so Changkyun can shove Kihyun as far into his throat as possible. Kihyun gently, playfully asks Jooheon if he’d like a taste too, and is utterly shocked when he presses his tongue against the side of his shaft and licks him from tip to base and back again. Kihyun never, ever, ever thought he’d _ ever _ look down and see two people blowing him at once, let alone two people he lived with, didn't have to pay, and was rather fond of. He might have cried if he wasn't too busy breathing heavily and hissing every time Jooheon’s lips closed around his head or Changkyun’s tongue flicked the vein on the underside or the two of them broke to swap spit or Changkyun yelped and writhed under Jooheon’s hand or _ oh boy _ he’s getting kind of light-headed.

He tries to compose himself by checking up on Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, only to find Minhyuk spread out with his leg tossed over Hyunwoo’s shoulder. You think you’d notice when a couple not ten centimetres from you changes position and starts fucking, but Kihyun was a little preoccupied. Minhyuk is uncharacteristically silent, but only because he’s shoved as much of the meaty side of his palm into his mouth as he can fit and is visibly struggling to not yell obscenities, his other hand idly tugging at his cock. Hyunwoo, meanwhile, is keeping Minhyuk’s leg draped over his shoulder, head tilted towards his ankle while he smoothly pistons into him. He looks focused, determined, his chest and neck and face burnished with a light sheen of sweat and tinted deep red from the strain. Kihyun himself feels a bit jealous of Minhyuk.

Changkyun, oblivious to his two hyungs beside him, pauses his ministrations because he’s not gonna last much longer and he doesn't want to choke on the head of Kihyun’s cock three times in one night. He lets his neck tilt back while he hisses and squeals, prompting Jooheon to pay him a little more special attention, wrapping four fingers around the shaft and toying with the head with his thumb. Changkyun writhes, fighting to keep his legs apart, and throws his hands over his head. He latches onto the headboard of the bed and arches his back, and Kihyun watches the muscles in his stomach tense and spasm, feeling even a bit more jealous.

As it turns out, being almost to the point of no return for so long really depletes your stamina, and Minhyuk finds himself losing it before he even has a chance to register what's happening. He wails, his hand failing to muffle him anymore, and comes across his stomach and chest. Changkyun, seemingly riding off of Minhyuk’s orgasm, lets out a high pitched keen of his own and tenses up as he spills across Jooheon’s hand and stomach.

It’s a magnificent cacophony of sounds that prompts Kihyun to down the last of his drink. Changkyun’s grip on the headboard weakens until he lands flat on his back and tilts his head down, gasping breathlessly while watching thick ropes of semen ooze out of him and drip down Jooheon’s fingers with the obvious amazement of a kid who can’t believe he still has any left. Minhyuk, in comparison, has his eyes shut, warbling incoherently while Hyunwoo slows to a stop and runs his hand all along Minhyuk’s thigh. The three of them experience different sorts of relief, glad to be done for the night.

“That was kind of cute, finishing at the same time,” Hyungwon remarks from his spot over Kihyun’s shoulder. The latter jumps in surprise, knocking his elbow into Jooheon’s temple in the process.

At some point during the crescendo of moaning boys, Hoseok and Hyungwon had returned to observe; Hoseok, standing there in his underpants, had pulled his soiled briefs over his soiled body, while Hyungwon, surprisingly the least modest of them all, only bothered to drape a towel over his shoulder and nothing else. They peek around Kihyun to get a better look at the fun, Hyungwon absently rubbing at the wounds he got from their little romp. He’s glad they’re not too bothersome. In fact, he only has four bruises blooming on his collarbone and chest - far from Hoseok’s best work.

After patting Jooheon’s head apologetically, Kihyun turns to Hyungwon. “You can't make a sound when you sneak up behind me like that?”

“I’m not a ghost,” Hyungwon answers gently, rubbing his heavy eyes as he makes his way towards the bathroom for some much-needed scrubbing. “Those two were just being too noisy.”

Minhyuk whimpers a bit, possibly in apology, and Hyunwoo pulls out of him. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and lets the leg propped on his shoulder fall to the side, running his other hand across Minhyuk’s inner thigh. Minhyuk is still too disoriented to move, one hand wrapped lazily around his twitching, exhausted dick, the other pressed against the side of his head. He mumbles something and Hyunwoo smiles and lowers his body to rest across Minhyuk’s. The younger turns his head and kisses at Hyunwoo gently, missing his mouth a few times and landing sloppy smooches on his cheek and chin.

“Hi there,” he mumbles against his leader’s mouth. He’s kissed back in response. Minhyuk smiles and reaches up to rest both his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders when something slowly and lethargically dawns on him. He wriggles and tries to peek down the slight space between their two bodies. “Did you.. did you come?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Yeah.”

Minhyuk squints. “What? When? _ Where?” _

He laughs. “It was a while ago.”

Minhyuk, visibly flabbergasted, looks back and forth between Hyunwoo’s grinning face and the slick drops of semen sprinkled across his stomach. It makes Hyunwoo smile wider, absolutely delighted at Minhyuk’s confusion. He pushes himself up, straddling one of Minhyuk’s legs and stretching out his shoulder blades by pulling his arms back. He takes his sweet time while Minhyuk stares dreamily up, admiring his leader like a priceless painting.

“Love you,” Minhyuk drawls. Hyunwoo considers this.

“Because I ate you out?” he asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Minhyuk snorts and laughs, pushing Hyunwoo by the stomach until he scoots off of his leg and the blood rushes back to his toes. While the two of them horse around a bit, Jooheon is giving Changkyun the final strokes of a very slippery handjob, milking out the last few drops of spunk and letting them drip down his fingers.

Changkyun lies flat on his back, arm thrown over his eyes, and pants his way back down to Earth. He endures Jooheon’s toying around for a few more moments before his leg jerks and he bumps the mischievous arm away. Kihyun patiently strokes himself with his own hand while he looks down at Changkyun. He almost feels bad for the kid, but actually, no, he doesn't. This is the second time Changkyun has had an orgasm within the past forty minutes and Kihyun is a little angry. He clicks his tongue a few times, and uses his free hand to brush across Changkyun’s cheek. He hopes his telepathic, slightly selfish message of _ “Hey, can you please blow me?” _ goes through, but it is tragically cast aside as the youngest member pulls his arm from his face and politely requests that Jooheon come on his stomach. Kihyun can’t fucking believe it. (Neither can Jooheon, who nods dumbly and resituates himself between Changkyun’s legs.)

Kihyun tries being more literal. “Hey, can you please blow me?”

Changkyun looks up at him, a little surprised. “Oh, I’m sorry, hyung,” he apologises, then pushes himself back up into a sit to _ egregiously _ tease his hyung’s cock with the tip of his tongue.

Kihyun, after gratefully patting Changkyun’s head, gasps out and clenches his teeth, biting back any other frustrated noises, and watches Changkyun absolutely demolish his cock with his tongue. He hollows out his cheeks and slides his lips up and down Kihyun’s shaft, very clearly trying to push him into his orgasm as quickly as possible. Kihyun, man of spite before all else, steadies his breathing and tries to fight it off, not one to let the kid get the better of him. He hisses and pushes his hips further into Changkyun’s mouth, relishing the gentle burn of pleasure everywhere his lips and tongue touch, when a pair of chilly hands latching onto his waist from behind startles him. He turns his head to find the source and suddenly finds Hoseok’s lips on his, and his body pressed against his shoulder blade and hip. It takes Kihyun one beat to be annoyed and another to get over it and stick his tongue down Hoseok’s throat, forgetting about his vendetta against Changkyun.

It seems that after offering to join Hyungwon in the shower and being curtly rejected, Hoseok found someone who would really appreciate his talents. And appreciate, Kihyun does. The angle makes it sloppy, and his tongue drags against the corner of Hoseok’s mouth several times before slipping inside, but it’s good enough for both of them. Kihyun lifts his arm and presses their heads closer, completely absorbed in making out while Changkyun bobs his head along the length of his cock and watches Jooheon with heavy lids, peering sideways at the other rapper from behind his eyelashes. Jooheon stares down at the perspiration on Changkyun’s bare chest, periodically letting his gaze drift down to the messy, sensitive head of his cock resting on his thigh.

“I wanna play, too,” Minhyuk sing-songs. Everyone tenses up immediately, but it’s Jooheon who feels the rough pads of his hands slide around his waist, tickling his sides gently.

“Don’t,” he whines, batting at his hyung’s roaming hands, but Minhyuk pinches the skin above his hipbone and bites down on his shoulder in defiance.

“Jooheon is _ so _ cute when he’s like this, isn’t he?” Minhyuk coos, sliding both of his hands down along the curves of Jooheon’s lower stomach and creeping over the gentle wisps of pubic hair. He squeezes, back-hugging him while wrapping a hand around his dick, and giggling behind the shell of his ear. “Jooheonnie, you know you’re cute, right?”

“Hyung,” Jooheon grumbles, _ “quit it.” _ But his grip loosens and his hands rest limply on Minhyuk’s wrists, going along for the ride as the two prodding hands slide across the skin between his thigh and his cock, teasing him with the pads of his fingers and purring in his ear.

“Kkukkungie, look,” Minhyuk calls out. Changkyun raises his eyebrows quickly to show that he is most definitely watching. “He loves being a tease so much, right? So shouldn’t he like being teased, too?” Changkyun lets his tongue hang out, unapologetically grinding the underside of Kihyun’s cock onto his tongue so he can nod his head.

There’s a soft, wet smacking sound, and it takes him a moment to realise that Kihyun has detached himself from Hoseok to gasp out a choked cry and, with no further warning than that, the first slimy rope of come hits Changkyun’s teeth and the roof of his mouth as Kihyun climaxes into him. He hums in surprise before lowering his head and draping his tongue over the slit, letting the mess empty into the pit below his tongue like a fucking expert. Kihyun tosses his head back, resting it onto Hoseok’s shoulder and bringing the crook of his finger up to his mouth to bite down on it and keep his voice under control. Hoseok tilts his head to the side and watches Changkyun. They lock eyes and, somehow, it’s awkward.

“Why are you so good at this?” Hoseok asks. He lifts a hand off of Kihyun’s waist to playfully ruffle the maknae’s hair. Changkyun makes a disgruntled noise, dips the tip of his tongue down to lap up the last few drops of come, slides his lips over the head as a kind of farewell kiss, and swallows the load in his mouth, giving a thumbs up with his free hand.

“Practice,” he says, but it’s muffled because his mouth is kind of sticky and it’s a little gross.

Kihyun blindly reaches out, fumbles for Changkyun’s head, and pats him thankfully. “Good job,” he mumbles, leaning his full weight on Hoseok’s chest. “You worked hard.”

“Do I get a tip?” Changkyun asks, eyes hopeful. He purses his lips cutely, but before Kihyun can respond, Hoseok interrupts.

“Didn’t you just have one?”

Hyunwoo snorts from his spot on the other edge of the bed, where he’s been politely watching, and Kihyun’s legs nearly give out when he laughs, Hoseok squeezing his arms around his midsection to keep them both upright. Changkyun, however, stays silent and keeps his face blank. He relinquishes Kihyun’s dick and stretches his arms over his head, back stiff from hunching down so long. To be honest, giving head is pretty tedious work and he would appreciate a little more than a pat on the head. Maybe a trophy, or a gift card. A new toothbrush. Anything, really. He’s considering voicing his opinion when Jooheon whimpers and he remembers that he’s still got work to do.

Actually, Minhyuk’s doing most of the work for him. He’s got his mouth buried in the crook of Jooheon’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses just under his jaw, and his hands all over his body, running up and down his stomach and creeping up the hem of his shirt and down to slide between his legs and play with him. He hasn’t even properly touched him, just letting his fingertips glide across his skin, but Jooheon is already flushed and squirming under his touch. One of his hands stays gripped to Minhyuk’s wrist, tagging along on the path across his body, while the other rests on his thigh, clenching and unclenching. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is hanging open and his eyebrows are pulled in towards each other, and it’s obvious he’s not going to last long.

“Jooheonnie,” Minhyuk purrs, moving to kiss a slightly lower spot on Jooheon’s neck. “I haven’t even done anything to you but you’re gonna come, aren’t you?”

“Oh,” Changkyun coos, wriggling in his spot and scooting a bit closer to the pair nestled between his legs. “Are you gonna come on my stomach, hyung?” He leans back on his elbows, keeping his torso the perfect landing strip. He feels the mattress dip behind him as Kihyun takes a well-needed seat and passively places a hand on his shoulder. Changkyun drops his head back to steal a glance, but instead sees Kihyun’s other hand already holding up his phone, recording. Quick as a cobra, Changkyun tries to knock the phone away, eyebrows completely gone under his bangs in shock, but Kihyun deftly avoids his attack, grinning and keeping the camera steady. He gives the maknae a sly look and clicks his tongue a few times.

“Look pretty,” he sing-songs, and Minhyuk looks up, snorts, and pats Jooheon’s tummy a few times to grab his attention. The rapper’s eyes creak open and he immediately makes a sound of annoyance, both arms going up to shield his face.

“Don’t record this, please,” he groans, sounding a bit too turned on to be upset.

“Ah, but you look so good like this,” Minhyuk insists. Now that he has fulls access to Jooheon’s chest, he yoinks the hem of his shirt up to flash the camera, and Jooheon’s hands dart down to shove his shirt as far down as it can go, covering his stomach and the weeping tip of his cock and pulling the neckline down past his collarbone. Minhyuk giggles and hugs him, kissing his cheek affectionately. “Don’t end the fun before it even begins!”

“I don’t want this on camera,” Jooheon hisses.

“Come on, you look cute,” Kihyun says.

“Yeah, hyung,” Changkyun pipes up, worming his hand under Jooheon’s shield to toy with his dick. “You look _ really _ good.”

“We just want you to feel good, too,” Minhyuk whines, also slipping his hands around the sides of Jooheon’s shirt and over his thighs. “Doesn’t Changkyun want you all over his stomach?”

“Yeah, don’t leave him waiting,” Kihyun warns, leaning forward to get a better shot at what he will later call _ “The Goods” _ beneath the hem of his shirt.

Jooheon whimpers, head lolling to the side because, frankly, he just wants to come and be done with it. Changkyun and Minhyuk’s hands continue provoking him with quick, soft, teasing strokes, and he doesn’t have much time left. He glances pleadingly at Hyunwoo, who is still passively observing, and tries to beg his help using only his gaze. Hyunwoo stares blankly and Jooheon loses hope.

Until Hyunwoo smiles, leans forward, and tosses an arm around Kihyun to pull him down towards him. Kihyun gets out a single syllable of protest before the phone drops from his grip and hits him in the face, and Hyunwoo uses his hands and the rest of his entire upper body to bind Kihyun’s wrists to his chest. Jooheon sighs, thankful, says “Fuck,” and lets himself loose, shooting his first load onto Changkyun, who yanks his hand away and hits Jooheon’s shirt from his crotch. Minhyuk hoots in excitement, over Hoseok’s soft shushing from the other bed, and wraps his hand around Jooheon properly, jerking him off through his orgasm.

“Go, go, go, go, go,” Changkyun chants, over Hoseok’s slightly more frantic shushing, and Jooheon obliges and goes, goes, goes, goes, goes, leaving splatters all across Changkyun’s abdomen. Minhyuk, all teeth at this point, laughs into Jooheon’s neck while he squeezes more come out of him.

Kihyun catches Hyunwoo off guard and, from where the older man is kneeling over him, bites his knee, freeing himself from the clinch and regaining access to oxygen for his lungs. He coughs and rolls over, away from what he will later call _“The Action” _ to try and escape before Hyunwoo compresses him into a singularity. Hyunwoo laughs and pats Kihyun on the back a little harder than he planned.

“Ow,” Kihyun coughs. “Please, no more,” he begs. “I’m bruised,” he claims.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hyunwoo apologises, rubbing the spot on his back gently.

“You guys are all so loud,” Hyungwon - emerging from the bathroom steamy, clean, and finally wearing a robe - complains. He doesn’t even glance at the chaos on the bed and pulls a few cosmetic necessities from his suitcase. He also holds up an empty ziplock bag, stares at it for forty seconds, places it back inside, and wanders back to the bathroom with his various tubes.

Jooheon, finally empty and trying to wriggle against the added pressure of Minhyuk’s hand around his over-sensitive cock, manages to say to Hyunwoo through his haze, “Thanks, hyung,” and wipe the sweat from his brow.

“You’re welcome,” Minhyuk responds, wiping the come on his hand onto Changkyun’s leg. He gets a nasty look from both rappers.

“Not you, traitor,” Jooheon hisses.

“Am I a napkin?” Changkyun barks.

Minhyuk giggles, squeezing Jooheon in another hug and disregarding his complaints. He then squeezes Changkyun’s leg. “Why did you want Jooheon to come on your stomach anyway, kid?”

Changkyun wriggles away from the two of them, finally letting his legs rejoin. He looks at Minhyuk with a serious face. “So I would get immediate access to the shower.”

Minhyuk blinks and nods. “Oh, that’s smar-”

_“No!” _

Hoseok hops up from his spot on the other bed where he’s been armed with a fresh towel and his favourite bunny-shaped loofah, waiting for Hyungwon to properly leave. He and Changkyun lock eyes again and, somehow, it’s awkward. Changkyun scrambles to his knees and tries to get around Hyunwoo and Hoseok hops around the bed and they reach the bathroom door at the same time, bickering loudly. This time it’s Kihyun’s turn to shush them, scooting off the bed and stretching out the wound on his back. He pats around the bed looking for his phone, finds that it stopped recording when it nailed him in the cheekbone, and locks it, a bit depressed that he didn’t get the footage he wanted. Minhyuk pats Jooheon’s sides and has his hands shooed away.

“Can I use the shower first?” he asks sweetly. Jooheon mumbles something that might be an affirmation and he thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Can I use it second?” Hyunwoo asks.

“No,” Minhyuk snaps. “Use your own.”

Hyunwoo pouts, but his eyes rise up into little crescents and the corners of his mouth quirk up just a bit, and Minhyuk really thinks that, at the very least, he might have to propose to the guy.

**Author's Note:**

> i picked the summary quote because my beta reader choked on a mozzarella stick while reading it and i consider that a success.  
> thanks for reading! i appear in this fic as Wonho's favourite, bunny-shaped loofah.  
> \- sux


End file.
